


Winter Solstice

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Arwen has a special gift for Aragorn.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Winter Solstice Pt. 21/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap

Pairings: Aragorn/Arwen, hinted Lindir/Erestor/Glorfindel/Elrond, Haldir/Elladan, and Legolas/Elrohir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Twenty One of the Advent Challenge-> Arwen shares something special with Aragorn on their first Solstice

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Sounds of rejoicing and celebration rang through the Elven vale of Imladris as they celebrated the Winter Solstice. But two figures were not involved in the celebrations as they walked hand in hand towards the bridge in the gardens. Arwen smiled lovingly up at Aragorn as they walked along, their feet lightly crunching the snow covered ground as they went. Once at the edge of the bridge, she turned to him fully, smiling. "I have something special for you," she whispered softly, her cheeks pinking in the cool moonlight caress.

 

"Oh? What would that be, melethril?" Aragorn murmured gently as he cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her pale cheek. He smiled as she leaned into the touch.

 

"It is something my mother gave to my father when they celebrated their first Winter Solstice together," Arwen replied as she dug into her fur lined wrap and pulled out a small wooden box that was intricately carved.

 

Curious, Aragorn took the box and opened it. He gasped as he saw what lay within on a bed of black velvet. Silver lined mistletoe glimmered from the cloth, topped with tiny red rubies that glistened amidst the deep green and silver leaves. Gently, Arwen took it out and placed the brooch on his robes, pinning the clasp there firmly before caressing it and him gently while looking up at him.

 

"It is a symbol of love and protection as the years come and go. She gave it to him before he went to battle in the Last Alliance and he returned to her whole and hale. I give this now to you as you go on your adventures so that you will not forget me or my love for you," she murmured quietly and smiled as he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

 

"I would never forget you, my love. We are one," Aragorn whispered tenderly as he cupped her face again. They leaned closer together and brushed their lips in a sweet kiss before it deepened. They held each other tightly through the night, needing only each other on that Winter Solstice night.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
